La esencia secreta de las cosas
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Takeru siempre los escuchaba hablar de fotografía y pintura. [Este fic es para el reto de Chia Moon en el foro Proyecto 1-8.]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el reto de **Chia Moon** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

El título viene de una frase de Aristóteles:

 _"La finalidad del arte es dar cuerpo a la esencia secreta de las cosas, no el copiar su apariencia."_

* * *

 **La esencia secreta de las cosas**

—Las mujeres más bellas de la pintura —Hikari leyó en voz alta y levantó una ceja mirando a Kouichi.

—Izumi y Takuya me lo regalaron —le respondió, alzando los hombros. Ellos habían pensado que le gustaría pero no habían adivinado que le gustaría tanto. Se perdía entre las páginas y las imágenes con la misma intensidad—... es muy interesante. Te cuenta un poco la historia detrás de cada pintura, y de las musas que inspiraron las obras. Por ejemplo, está esta de _Giovani Bellini..._

Hikari miró la imagen señalada con curiosidad. Se presentaba en dos páginas la fotografía de la pintura, con un fondo oscuro y un paisaje lejano. En el centro, una mujer peinándose con la mirada perdida y la expresión vacía que ella no lograba describir. Kouichi leía sobre Venus, la diosa romana del amor, pero sus palabras no sonaban a él, porque estaban escritas por otro.

Hikari le hizo un gesto tranquilo y lo dejó en silencio confundido. Prefería escucharlo a él.

—Siempre me dijiste que sentías que pintar era como dibujar con luces —Hikari le recordó y se sentó a su lado, quitándole el libro de las manos y revisando entre sus páginas con curiosidad. Muchas pinturas le eran vagamente familiares y otras eran muy famosas como para no reconocerlas.

Se fijó en los rostros que se detallaban, y probó los nombres en su lengua al decirlos. Ojalá Takeru estuviese en el apartamento con ellos, podría usar su voz para que le leyera las palabras francesas con la fluidez que tenía desde niño en el idioma.

Ciertamente, recordaba que Kouichi le había dicho que pintar era un juego de perspectivas.

Fue cuando se encontraron en parque lleno de verde y azul, con los colores en mezcla viviente y llegando profundo. Él dibujaba, sentado en una banca solitaria, y ella paseaba buscando una imagen que podría estar repetida en muchas pero de la que ella quería que le perteneciera. No se habían mirado hasta que su curiosidad logró que asomase para ver que dibujaba y encontró su rostro en trazos negros, finos y delicados. Había sido inevitable, de alguna forma, esa conexión. Ella lo había visto a través de su lente, solitario en ese parque lleno de gente y él la había seguido con sus líneas, esbozando su retrato sin que ella supiera.

Volvieron a verse en ese parque más de una vez, contándose historias sobre lo que los inspiraba. Él dibujaba, a veces pintaba. Ella llevaba su cámara, y a veces un cuaderno que no era suyo.

—Lo es —Kouichi quería quitarle el libro pero Hikari lo cerró y lo apretó contra su pecho, con una sonrisa en su cara al ver un atisbo de frustración. A Kouichi le gustaba aún menos que a Takeru que ella los interrumpiera cuando estaban ensimismados. También era, como Takeru, lo suficientemente inteligente para no discutir con ella—. Depende de la luz, el punto de fuga... Todo cambia con las perspectiva y con la luz. Las sombras... Todo depende del lugar que venga la luz.

—Es como la fotografía en eso —Hikari le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Aflojó sus brazos y abrió el libro otra vez, pensando en los mensajes que querían transmitir las obras o si había mensaje alguno detrás de ellos, quizá era solo un fugaz y precioso secreto. Sólo ella sabía lo que querían decir sus fotografías, lo demás estaba sujeto a los ojos ajenos, a intérpretes que desconocían la intención. El arte era un juego de lo que otros veían en las obras, rara vez se trataba de la razón detrás de ellas, lo imaginario y original.

Takeru siempre le decía eso y también que lo descubrió a base de frustraciones en su época de _fanficker._ La anécdota había provocado más de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tiene cierto parecido —coincidió Kouichi y dejó un beso en su hombro, suave y gentil.

Hikari ladeó la cabeza, intrigada.

—¿Cuál es tu obra favorita?

Kouichi pasó algunas páginas, perdiéndose en las pinceladas de una obra de _Janis Rozentals_ durante un momento antes de seguir avanzando entre las hojas con curiosidad. Hikari miraba las imágenes con tranquilo interés, a ella le gustaban más las pinturas en las galerías.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Ya la conoces.

—Sí, pero me refiero a las que hay en este libro. No...

Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, un carraspeo que sonaba al borde de la irritación.

Hikari levantó la mirada primero hasta chocarse con los ojos del color de un día despejado y una sonrisa le curvó los labios por reflejo. Se levantó sin cuidado, casi vertiginosa, y le echó los brazos al cuello para saludar al recién llegado apenas lo alcanzó.

Takeru llevaba su sonrisa favorita, esa que no todos podían ver pero que tenía dueños, y Hikari sentía que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, aunque solo habían sido días. Quizá estaba un poco emocional últimamente pero el viaje de Takeru había sido sorpresivo y él se había ido justo detrás de una pelea. No había pasado un día y ellos hicieron las paces gracias a la insistencia de Kouichi, que podía ser terco como una mula cuando quería.

Se había ido a Francia para darle una visita a su abuelo enfermo y Hikari estaba desgastada por problemas emocionales que tenían que ver con su padre. Kouichi sentía que debía actuar en consecuencia y eso fue lo que hizo.

Takeru dejó a Hikari en el suelo. Era tan pequeña que a veces la costumbre de levantarla en sus brazos servía de hábito y costumbre más que para molestarla como había sido en el principio.

—Me voy una semana y ustedes dos ya se olvidan de mí.

Kouichi levantó las cejas en diversión, la imagen de sus compañeros de piso abrazados contradiciendo cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de Takeru y siguó con el libro ahora que tenía libertad para hacerlo.

Se preguntaba que escondía la mueca en su boca. Tal vez debía borrarsela de un beso.

—Olvidarnos de ti sería pecado —bromeó Kouichi, y le dio una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos antes de levantarse y darle un abrazo, su versión de una estrella fugaz—. Ni siquiera cambiamos la cerradura.

Takeru resopló y Hikari dejó que una risita se le escapara.

Takeru siendo Takeru, ser ocasionalmente dramático era uno de sus pasatiempos. Le alegraba no ver a una sombra ojerosa que nada lucía como él y que había sido la persona con la que peleó una semana atrás.

—Eso es porque no sabían que volvería tan temprano. Seguro pensaban divertirse sin mi.

Miró el libro abandonado sobre el sofá con una sacudida de diversión.

 _Solo Hikari y Kouichi._

Aún se sorprendía de lo bien que los tres habían terminado de convivir. Llevaban apenas un año en ese apartamento y era extrañamente familiar como encajaban los tres aunque no era lo que habían planeado.

Takeru le confesó que había tenido celos de Kouichi cuando no lo conocía, cuando era alguien que tenía una porción de Hikari que no alcanzaba. Le costó trabajo, más arduo pero menos desgastante de lo que había pensado inicialmente, el entender que Kouichi y Hikari eran algo diferente a lo que ellos dos eran. También él tenía una relación diferente con Kouichi, inesperada en toda extensión. No todos habían aceptado eso, esa relación, tampoco todos la conocían. Simplemente... Eran.

Kouichi y Hikari lo dejaron llegar a la habitación antes de llenarlo a preguntas, lo cierto es que solamente necesitaba dejar su bolso. Al regresar a la sala modesta del departamento que compartían se sentó en el sillón, ocupando el lugar que Hikari había dejado vacío.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la tapa del libro que sostenía Kouichi antes de cerrarse con cansancio. Los abrió enseguida cuando su cerebro hizo conexión.

—Un libro sobre _pintura_ es el colmo. Este apartamento se está volviendo monotemático sin mí.

—Hablamos de fotografía también —Hikari apuntó a Takeru con la cuchara mientras se acomodaba en el apoyabrazos, al otro lado de Kouichi. Se había ido a buscar un helado de su provisión privada. Parecía que Hikari consideraba un pecado mortal el no tener su postre favorito disponible en la nevera.

—¿Querrías que hablemos sobre arquitectura? ¿Magisterio? —Kouichi sonrió, sus ojos iluminados con una tenue chispa de diversión mientras le daba una mirada a Takeru, que hizo una mueca—. _Solía_ gustarte hablar de arte.

Takeru terminó por reírse con el tono triste de Kouichi, seguro que era su meta de todas formas. Estar tanto tiempo lejos de ellos dos, que tan rápido se habían instalado en su vida, realmente le había oscurecido el humor. A diferencia del padre de Hikari, que todavía no veía con buenos ojos que su hija saliera con dos personas, en el resto había... tibia comprensión, aceptación. Extrañeza, también. Taichi y Yuuko habían sido tranquilos, un punto brillante en la reacción incómoda de Susumu.

A Hiroaki no le molestaba, a Yamato tampoco le había sacudido las ideas aunque, reservado como era, Takeru tuvo que confirmarle que estaba bien por su lado. Natsuko siempre había tenido dificultades para negarle algo que lo hiciera verdaderamente feliz.

Kouji simplemente había alzado los hombros, y para Kouichi había significado el mundo.

—Pasa una semana en Francia con mi prima y Daisuke... Mi abuelo mejoró e insistió en mostrarle su nueva colección. No podía dejarlos solos o Daisuke enloquecería.

—Pobre, pobre Takeru —Hikari le dio una de sus sonrisas ambiguas, que decían mucho y poco a la vez, que encerraban una pizca de malicia que a él le encantaba.

A Takeru le fascinaba lo que ella escondía, ese espejismo de perfección que veían todos a primera vista y que lo había cautivado al principio. Ser de los pocos que habían visto algo más de ella era siempre fuente de orgullo.

—Así que... ¿Las mujeres más bellas de la pintura?

Kouichi no tardó en soltar una carcajada. El sonido iluminó la habitación.

—Es la misma reacción que tuvo Hikari.

—Deberías pintarla, así ella puede aparecer en la próxima versión del libro —Takeru comentó, solo mitad en broma.

Hikari le dio un puntapié a Takeru y arrugó el ceño al ver que Kouichi la miraba.

— _No_ le sigas el juego.

—Ya te he dibujado antes, me gustaría pintarte también.

Hikari le devolvió la mirada, muy consciente de sí misma en ese instante, reflejándose en azul. Sabía que era por las dos miradas color cielo que se fijaron en ella súbitamente, una del color del día; la otra del color de la noche. No podía escapar, ni estaba segura si lo haría si pudiera.

Kouichi le acarició la muñeca y le besó los dedos antes de sonreír contra el dorso de su mano.

—No es tan diferente a cuando me tomas fotos —le dijo.

Hikari se sintió capaz de respirar cuando la liberaron de la prisión azul. —Me gusta tu cara, los ángulos... Las líneas...

Takeru hizo un ruido de protesta cuando ella no lo incluyó en su declaración.

—A ti también te tomo muchas fotografías, Takeru.

—Pero no me dijiste _nunca_ que te gustaba mi cara.

—A ti se te iba a subir a la cabeza. A Kouichi, no.

—Él tiene una linda cara —comentó Takeru en acuerdo total. Le gustaba la sombra rojiza que pintaba el rostro de Kouichi.

—Estábamos _hablando_ de Hikari.

Ella tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

—En realidad estábamos hablando de la pintura.

—Bueno, _s_ _í_ , pero...

Takeru los dejó discutir entre ellos con una sonrisa silenciosa.

Una vez, cuando Yamato le preguntó por qué, él le dijo toda la realidad que tardó en aceptar. Amaba a Hikari. Era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, su musa y su inspiración. Bromeaban diciendo que eran almas gemelas. Kouichi era comprensión, silencio y consuelo, alguien que podía escuchar hablar por horas y que también le hacía olvidarse del mundo más allá por sus vidas en paralelo.

Leyó algunos fragmentos dedicados a describir las obras en el libro olvidado, reseñas personalizadas que se encontraban junto a las imágenes, y pensó que podía escribir una para el cuadro imaginario de Hikari y Kouichi. A decir verdad... cualquier retrato con solo alguno de ellos se sentiría incompleto, fascinante como sería, simplemente estaría incompleto para él.

Si Hikari era su luz, Kouichi era su sombra. Los dos eran lo que él necesitaba. Eran piezas indispensables en su vida que lo completaban de formas diferentes. Amaba a Hikari como siempre lo había hecho, pero amaba también a Kouichi, aunque no todos lo entendieran. Amaba también, ese secreto entre ellos, luz y sombra. Los dos eran la mejor pintura, la perfecta fotografía. Las palabras que él no llegaría a escribir.

Takeru sonrió al verlos en ese instante trascendental, y la idea se asentó en su mente con una claridad aterradora que le robó un suspiro.

—¿Takeru? —preguntó Hikari.

La voz de Kouichi completó su pregunta. —¿Sucede algo?

—No —sonrió, brillante y alegre, con el corazón pesado y la garganta atravesada por palabras que no sabía expresar—... No. Estoy contento de estar en casa.

No podía decir más, pero eso era todo lo que importaba al final.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Chia! Es algo viejito este reto pero espero realmente que te haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Aunque lo tenía muy presente y quería escribirlo, no entendía por qué me había bloqueado. Fue cuando encontré en mi casa la colección "Las mujeres más bellas de la pintura" que pude por fin empezarlo pero no fue hasta ayer, que leí a HikariCaelum que pude terminar. Su historia sobre estos tres personajes es inspiradora.

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a LeCielVAN por las correcciones.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
